In a human body, there are over 100 trillion cells, which communicate with each other by low electromagnetic signals and through biochemical reactions. Each cell exchanges nutrition, wastes, and other materials with a blood stream at specific ranges of blood pressure, flow rate and temperature. The cardiovascular system of the human body is a highly complex control system that controls communication signals and biochemical reactions for the cells. Also, the cardiovascular system is controlled by demands of the cells, hormones in the blood stream, and an augmentation pressure, which is a reflection of blood pressure waveform signals at branching nodes of arterials. Hence, the cardiovascular system mitigates and controls any sudden changes in the blood pressure.